Les carnets secrets du Dr Watson
by Charlie Green
Summary: Des carnets du Docteur sont mis au jour. Une vérité surprenante et de nouvelles histoires sont sur le point d'être découvertes...


_À vous qui vous apprêtez à lire ces lignes, sachez qu'il s'agit ici de carnets tout à fait inédits du Docteur Watson, puisque tenus au secret le plus impénétrable, celui de la méconnaissance. C'est dans une bâtisse jouxtant la célèbre demeure de Baker Street qu'a été découvert cet ultime carnet de note, par leurs occupants et par le hasard le plus total : celui de travaux qui ont conduit à perforer un mur mitoyen aux appartements, révélant une cavité où se cachait, derrière une fausse brique et quelques bouteilles d'un whisky dont l'âge avait changé l'ambre en or. Fervent inconditionnel de Sherlock Holmes et du Docteur, j'ai tenu à vérifier sur place cette anecdote contée par ledit voisin, qui m'a revendu pour une fortune ce trésor de collectionneur dans le secret d'un pub miteux. Il disait vrai, tout comme le carnet lui-même, écrit de la même main et de la même plume que les manuscrits qui ont pu être portés à mes yeux. Aussi, j'aime autant vous avertir que le contenu des notes que vous allez lire n'ont rien de commun avec toutes les autres aventures que nous avons pu lire de Sherlock Holmes. Comme un journal strictement intime, un désir incontrôlable de coucher les aspects les plus secrets de sa vie sur le papier, cet ultime carnet nous livre ici les raisons de sa dissimulation, que peut-être il aurait mieux valu poursuivre. Il conviendra au lecteur téméraire et lucide d'en décider._

Maintenant que l'âge fait de moi un homme suffisamment mûr pour avoir un regard plus affiné sur ma vie passée et plus lucide sur la proximité de ma fin, je me dois d'expier les mensonges auxquels j'ai pu recourir pour masquer une réalité qui aura été la mienne et celle de Sherlock Holmes. Pour rendre cette justice secrète, j'écrirai mes confessions comme j'ai pu écrire les aventures de celui qui fut bien plus que mon ami, en espérant toutefois que jamais personne ne les lise.

Sherlock Holmes avait, à l'approche de l'été, repris une vie d'inactivité lassive et ponctuée d'overdoses de cocaïne, liée à une absence d'affaire à résoudre, comme si les chaleurs précoces avaient dissuadé le crime, quand je vins lui apporter le _Times_ dont une colonne attira son attention autant que la mienne : _« La police a retrouvé la nuit dernière, dans la Tamise, le corps sans vie d'un parfait inconnu. Les autorités ont déclaré n'avoir aucun autre élément sur l'affaire, sinon que la dépouille a été découverte au même endroit que celle d'autres affaires non élucidées, il y a vingt-quatre et cinquante-deux ans. »_

« - Voila qui ne manque pas d'interpeler l'esprit, mon cher Watson, remarqua-t-il en tirant sur sa pipe, le regard perdu dans les méandres de sa raison. Du bout de papier si caractéristique qui dépasse de la poche de votre veston, j'ose déduire que c'est notre ami Lestrade qui est chargé de l'affaire et vous a prévenu de sa venue. À quelle heure doit-il arriver ?

- Il ne saurait tarder, répondis-je après un court silence dû à ma bouche béante d'une surprise qui arracha un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres de celui qui venait une nouvelle fois de prouver l'existence de ses dons intellectuels.

- Mille fois merci, en tout cas, Watson, de me sortir de cet état aussi déprimant que contre-productif. Je vous revaudrai cela volontiers en vous offrant une friandise comme vous semblez les savourer, mais je crois que voici à la porte notre lieutenant préféré. Mes salutations, Lestrade ! Je constate que vos efforts pour être augmenté n'ont toujours pas porté leurs fruits.

- Bonjour, Holmes. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait dire cela ? interrogea l'intéressé, qui venait effectivement de se présenter sur le pas de la porte.

Votre tenue excessivement soignée, jusqu'à votre moustache taillée chez le barbier le plus cher de Londres dont la finesse de style est reconnaissable entre mille, est pourtant associée à l'odeur de chevaux mal entretenus, donc de voitures d'un rang modeste... mais dites-moi donc plutôt ce que vous pourriez d'aventure m'apporter comme détails de l'affaire que, vous n'en doutiez guère, j'ai accepté.

- À vrai dire, j'ai préféré vous offrir l'expérience d'une analyse médico-légale sur place. La voiture avec laquelle je suis venu nous attend tous trois pour nous rendre à la morgue avant que ses vêtements ne soient changés et son corps lavé. Nous partons donc sur le champ, si vous le voulez bien.

- Hé bien allons-y sur le champ ! Qu'en pensez-vous, mon bon Watson ? Votre confrère vous doit plusieurs journées de remplacement, n'est-il pas ? Parfait. »

Et sur ces mots nous nous engageâmes dans l'escalier à la suite de Lestrade, attrapant au passage nos sacs de voyage, toujours prêts à partir. J'étais derrière Holmes qui descendais promptement les marches. C'est en réalisant comme mon regard pouvait s'attarder sur la silhouette musclée de son dos élancé que je me rappelai violemment à quel point j'étais attaché à cet homme, à un point au-delà de la simple amitié que croient connaître les amateurs des notes chastes que je publie de nos aventures, au-delà des rares spéculations scandaleuses selon lesquelles nous serions un couple amoureux. Et puis j'ai repensé à ma femme, que j'aime d'un amour vrai et que je n'ai pas épousé pour sa dot ou quelconque réputation. Il n'empêche que cette être chère que j'aime est impossible de me donner les mêmes plaisirs intimes que ceux que je peux connaître avec cet homme qui déambule fièrement devant moi, avec cette assurance insolente, cet art de la dissimulation, du mystère qui le rend aussi attirant qu'effrayant, vous envoyant des décharges d'adrénaline à chaque regard. Perdu dans mes pensées, je me retrouvais à flot à l'heure d'arriver devant la morgue. L'heure était à la médecine, à se pencher avec la froide rationalité de la science médicinale sur un corps inconnu et vide de vie comme d'affect. Nous saluâmes deux officiers à l'entrée avant de pénétrer dans le froid de la chambre ou s'étendait, en plein milieu, notre pauvre malheureux, seul corps de tous ceux allongés ici à être encore vêtu et sale des immondices qui font les rives de la Tamise.


End file.
